


Akrasia

by fruitsmack



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: Betrayal, Character Death, GTA AU, Gen, Immortality, Percieved Betrayal, immortal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsmack/pseuds/fruitsmack
Summary: a·kra·sia/əˈkrāZH(ē)ə/noun PHILOSOPHYthe state of mind in which someone acts against their better judgment through weakness of will.





	Akrasia

Its after Steves brought him aside, after he’s told him, with such a disappointed confidence, that Parker’s an enemy, that he’s been selling secrets and lying to their faces this entire time, that there’s evidence, video and undeniable, that he’s been meeting with rival crew members, making deals and betraying them.

He can’t believe it at first, Parker, who’s always been there for them, who’s bandaged him up after so many heists, who’s always been one of his closest and most reliable friends, who’s never made him feel stupid for being who he is. But Steve shows him, the chummy smiles, the bro-hug, that Parker’s been caught on tape exchanging with a rival Gang Leader.

Cib’s head is yelling, screaming that this can’t be real, that it must be just another trick his wayward brain is trying to pull on him but the evidence rebukes his every denial. Steve gives him a tight hug, meant to reassure him they’ll fix this somehow, and tells him to take the rest of the day off.

Its later, as the sun begins to sink below the waves and day turns to dusk, that the anger sets in. Hot and fresh and Burning with a vengeance, Cib’s never been the most stable, but now he truly comes unhinged, lets the anger take him, with the help of a bump to ready his mind for what's ahead.

He’s not sure how he gets to the car, mind blank besides the need to , to , to , do Something.

He dials the number automatically, one hand on the wheel the other pressing the cool metal to his ear, “I’m so sorry, I’m ending this right now.” He says to Steve, voice filled with a burning determination as the city lights passing by in a blur, the highways are almost empty this time of night. 

He hangs up before Steve gets a chance to change his mind, he has to be strong now, has to take care of this, has to, has to, has to.

It's all too soon that he's pulling up to Parker’s house, the screech of shitty breaks a chime of his arrival. The doors unlocked, it always is and the normalcy of it strikes him as just so wrong. His addled brain bursts into the house he’s always felt so at home in, letting the door slam against the wall with an unpleasant bang, and he stands there, staring as Parker watches him cautiously.

“What are you doing man?” He hears parker ask, concern coiled around the edges, and he just Can’t let this man whos been lying to him the entire time pretend like this is some ordinary visit. Cib walks towards him, angry; deliberate.

“Are-are, are you okay man?” Parker stumbles out to him, growing increasingly worried at Cib’s strange actions.

“Are you a good listener, Parker?” He asks, cruelly

“Wha- I- I don’t know what that means,” 

“It’s a simple question”

“Are you, are you high right now? Do you- do you need help? Or - uh” Hes cut off as Cib lunges at him, anger and disbelief and Hurt all coiling up together as he pushes roughly, trying to grab at Parker’s throat to a chorus of ,

“Stop ! Stop ! Dont!” PArker pleads, scared and confused and

Cib hits him, lands a right hook and knocks him to the floor, 

“I du- I didn’t do anything ! I di-” Cib strikes him again, harder and “ I DIDNT DO ANYTHING ! I jus-” And Cib’s on him now and he’s raining down punches and he cant stop cant stop because he’s betrayed them and he needs to pay needs to pay for tricking them all for Hurting him for LYING. And parkers clawing at his chest and “sorry sorry sorry” and he’s still going but he wants to stop wants to end this but he can’t and then it’s too late.

Parkers gone still under him, chest still, face cut up and bloody from Cib’s rings.

He pushes off, dazed. Sits himself next to Parker's still body, and tries to gather his shambling thoughts.

And then Steve bursts in, James in tow, and Cib’s world goes from stillness to hyperspeed in a second. They’re shocked into silence by the horror of it all. 

The Parker in the video was a fake, Steve explains. A look-a-like meant to stir up trouble. And now all Cib feels is sick. Hes shaking, can't stop, and his minds spinning circles in the come down, confusion and loss and guilt and grief all boil up and over and there's tears running down his face and James won't look at him and Steve's trying his best to comfort him but its always been Parker who he could turn to when he's all messed up but Parkers, Dead. Because of him.

They bury him. It’s what you do. They drive there that night, Cib sitting fetal position in the back seat as Steve and James murmur to quiet for him to hear up in the front seat; to Sugar Pine 7.

And that's the end of it. Or, should be. 

But, 2 days later, Cib, Steve, and James are in the office, still planning out a counterstrike on the gang that sent them the video, when the door opens with a click. 

It’s Parker. He’s still in his bloody clothes, covered in dirt and shaking, but Alive.  
Before anyone can gather their bearings, He’s pulled out a gun, aimed, and fired. And Cib goes down, a bullet hole straight between his eyes. Then James. Then Steve.

 

Cib wakes last, despite dying first, to find his side of the story has already been explained to Parker, who in his seemingly unlimited amount of understanding, forgives him, understanding more than anyone Cib’s impulsive personality and inability to keep himself in check. 

And Jeremy’s here now. A silent brooding fixture whos mere presence has an aura of power and knowledge beyond his apparent years. Jeremy explains to them immortality, how it means they can never die, never age. 

As much as a change it is, it doesn’t actually change how they work. Anyone who knows them knows that Slaughter Pine 7 has never feared death. And why would they, turns out, he’s on their side.


End file.
